


Swimming Competitions and Complications of the Heart

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Aqours goes to support You at her swimming competition. Unfortunately Dia realizes that her feelings may not be what she thought.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Watanabe You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Swimming Competitions and Complications of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyFrost/gifts).



Swimming competitions and races happened often. School clubs would challenge each other to see who’s team was the best. This particular race Dia had been invited to watch. Well all of Aqours had been because Watanabe You was competing against a rival swim team from Izu. Despite the fact their schools had been at war for years, You was on good terms with almost every member.

Dia found that fact very puzzling, but You was always like that. Charismatic and cared about everyone. Dia admired her for that. 

The minibus ride to Izu was frustrating, wedged in between Kanan and Hanamaru. They weren’t the worst to get stuck with, but Dia would prefer not to do this at all. Mari was playing some metal music awfully loud as they drove. Soon enough they reached the big building that the competition was being held in. A leisurely dip in a nice heated swimming pool sounded quite wonderful right now, but Dia had to focus. She was here to support her friend.

Sitting on a long row of seats on one side of the pool, they waited. You came out, wearing her swimsuit and a determined grin. The atmosphere was intense as the competition got heated up. Dia had never seen her like this before and honestly it was impressive. Really impressive. 

The race started and Chika’s voice called out, loudly cheering You on. Focusing her attention on following the two swimming, Dia held her breath. They were evenly matched, reaching the other end of the swimming pool at the same time. A perfect flip turn and wall push off by You put her in the lead by mere inches. She kept her momentum going, slowly pulling further and further ahead.

Finally the race was over, You held her head up proudly as she was announced the winner.

Dia couldn't stop herself from staring; she’d never noticed before just how impressive You was. Well of course she noticed You was remarkable, but this was new. There was something about the way that You stood confidently with her head up that made Dia’s heart flutter. This wasn’t just admiration was it… 

Realizing her feelings were getting the better of her, Dia stood up and sneaked off. Luckily the rest of Aqours were so busy celebrating and didn't notice. She needed something to distract herself so she didn’t have to face the butterflies in her stomach nor her lingering blush. Dia headed to the lobby, finding a vending machine and getting herself a can of green tea. Holding it closely, Dia stayed for a minute or two before realizing she needed to get back before anyone noticed.

Wandering, she ran into You who had now gotten dressed into a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. The image of You in a swimsuit still stuck to Dia’s mind.

“Dia-san!” You called out with a smile. “There you are! You left suddenly? Is everything okay?”

Dia cleared her throat. “Yes, everything is fine. Congratulations on your victory. Very well done.” You beamed at that, putting her hands on her hips and looking determined. Sadly it only caused Dia’s heartbeat to quicken and made her new problem even worse. Searching for something, her eyes fell on You’s damp hair as it slowly dripped a few water droplets to the floor. “Your hair is wet? Why didn’t you dry it?”

You scratch behind her head. “I never do. I like to let it just dry by itself because it’s easier.”

“Buu buu. That won't do You-san! I don’t want you catching a cold, come here.” Dia without thinking, took her hand and led her into the changing rooms. They found You’s hair brush and then some bathroom mirrors resting above a few sinks. There was a single hairdryer that required a coin to turn on.

You sighed. “That’s another reason why I don’t bother…”

Dia ignored her, taking out some change and inserting it. She picked up the hairdryer. “Come here.”

You obliged, stepping closer. The bathroom filled with a loud and painful whirr from a hairdryer that begged to be put out of its misery. Dia was careful as she started to slowly dry You’s hair, gently brushing as she went to get out any lugs and tangles. She was amazed by how soft it felt, and while blushing profusely, Dia gently ran her hand through. You said nothing but she definitely noticed. Forcing herself to focus, Dia carried on drying You’s hair. It took a lot less time than hers would, but then again there was quite a difference in length. 

Switching the dryer off, not caring about the time her coin had left, she put it back in it’s stand and smiled. “There we go.”

“Thank you!” You inspected herself in the mirror. “You know, if you ever want to touch my hair you can.”

“Eh-” Dia reacted without thinking. She swore she could feel a hint of heat rising to her cheeks. “What are you saying?”

“We’re friends you know! You don't need to be so distant, Dia-chan.”

The use of ‘Dia-chan’ made her blushing much worse. She stared at You through the mirror. “Right…”

“I want to play with yours too. It’s so long! And it looks so silky and fun to braid ribbons into. I have some that would fit nicely! Also I have a sailor’s uniform that would match them too and-” She cut herself off, realizing she was getting excited. “Sorry! You’re just so gorgeous I want to try and find outfits that match up to your beauty.”

Dia’s face was now completely red. She cleared her throat, trying to correct her posture and look proud. “W-well… I suppose I could try modeling a few of your ideas, and I don’t mind you braiding my hair sometime…”

“Great! How’s this Saturday?”

**Author's Note:**

> DiaYou is actually a really good ship guys,,,
> 
> Hey, Melly I hope you like this - (sorry you got left out of a SS) - Thanks for telling me about this ship they are amazing!


End file.
